Don't be a Hiro
by meg596
Summary: Hiro Hamada has spent the last two years running for his life, running from the men that will stop at nothing to kill him. Now as he settled in England he thought he was safe, it appears not. Join Hiro as he finds love and finds a home all whilst trying to protect his family.
1. Hiro

Hiro Hamada stood atop the stage, looking down at the crowd with regal elegance. He answered their questions with ease until he saw the brunette stood at the back, smiling.  
"Thank you for your time, unfortunately this is all the time I have at the moment if you have any more questions please leave them with my assistant and I'll answer them all later." Hiro then stepped off the stage, shaking everyone's hand and walking towards the grinning girl. When he reached her, he clasped her hand  
"I thought you had an exam" he said. The girl smiled  
"Oh that? Well you see Mr Hamada I finished that early." Hiro laughed, he pulled her closer and breathed her in  
"And people call me the genius" he stated. She leaned up towards him and captured his lips with hers. Suddenly a camera snapped, and they were reminded that they weren't alone. Hiro grumbled but the girl laughed  
"It's okay hon we'll be alone later"  
"I'm counting on it" he replied. The girl smiled even larger  
"I think your adoring fans want a piece of you" she told him. Hiro grinned  
"Oh Jess, you're the only one that's allowed a piece of me" he said, winking. Jessica's face turned red as Hiro walked off to talk to his investors.

Later that night as Hiro climbed into bed he found his girlfriend already asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He felt so lucky that he had this kind of peace in his life, he had already suffered enough, and he felt lucky enough that this girl had accepted him. It was just a shame that she didn't know about his past, if she did she may not accept him.

For the next couple of weeks Hiro spent his time with Jess and promoting his invention. His life was pretty much perfect until he received the call, the call that was about to wreck his perfect life. When the phone rang he answered it to a worried Honey Lemon.

"Hiro?" Hiro did a double take, the only person that had his number was Aunt Cass.  
"Honey Lemon… what's up?"  
"You're in danger Hiro… he's coming for you" Hiro froze. The only 'he' that could worry Honey like this was the one man that Hiro was truly afraid of.  
"Honey… you don't even know where I am, how can he?" there was a slight tremor in Hiro's voice.  
"I don't know but Hiro…. You need to stay vigilant."  
"Noted" and then the nineteen-year-old hung up.

Hiro didn't have much time to worry about the man after him however because he was too caught up in press tours and investor meetings. He should have been worried however as he was soon caught. Hiro was mingling with the press when a man walked up behind him and placed a gun to his back.  
"Hello Hiro" the man's voice was gruff, He pushed the gun further into Hiro's back.  
"You and I are going for a little ride" Hiro somehow managed to make his feet move, he caught his girlfriend's eye and shook his head slightly.

When they got outside Hiro stopped.  
"Listen it's me you want, remove your men from the building" he demanded. The man in black laughed  
"I'm impressed Hiro, you spotted what your trained security staff never did" Hiro laughed  
"Well you know my past Mr Krei" the man laughed  
"Oh our boss is safetly sat at home Mr Hamada, we wouldn't be foolish enough to bring him here." Hiro grimaced, he was running out of options, this man was a trained killer and would have no qualms about killing everyone in the building so Hiro did the one thing that was natural to him. Fight. He spun around and kicked the man in the crotch before rapidly punching the man in the face. The man laughed  
"Oh little Hiro, you can run but you can't hide… you will give us what we want, or you will lose everything including the precious little brunette you've acquired" Hiro saw red before hitting the man again. He turned to see Jessica stood there, shocked. Hiro paled, he glanced at the man before grabbing Jessica's hand and pulled her into the building. He pulled the fire alarm and pulled Jessica into his car.  
"Hiro, what's going on!" she yelled. Hiro shouted at the driver to get them home as quickly as possible. Jessica paled and tried yanking on the door handle. Hiro tried to stop her, but she screamed.  
"Jess, JESS" as his voiced raised she slunk back, Hiro had never raised his voice at her.  
"Listen, we need to go, that man is after me and he will hurt you to get to me" Jessica shook her head  
"Why?" Hiro frowned  
"I… I have a past Jess… I just urh look I'll explain on the way but I need you to trust me, can you do that?" he asked. Jessica calmed down slightly  
"Why should I trust you, it's clear that you are not exactly who you said you were" Hiro hung his head, she had a valid point.  
"you should trust me because despite the thing I have hidden from you I do love you, that was never a lie and… if I am being honest once I show you why I lied I am hoping that you can see why." Jess sighed  
"Okay but do not for one second think you are off the hook" Hiro nodded.

When the car pulled up to their house Hiro jumped out before running around to open Jessica's door. She smiled, and they went inside, Hiro ordered her to pack anything essential whilst he ran to his safe. He pulled out a taser and handed it to Jessica  
"If anyone tried to hurt you, use this"  
"Does that include you?" she asked. Hiro laughed  
"If I'm tasered how are you going to find out about my dark and mysterious past?" she shrugged  
"Google?" he just shook his head and took her to the garage.  
"We are on foot from here, we need to get to the train station, keep your head down and walk fast" she nodded and followed him to the train station. Hiro paid for their trains in cash, he remained vigilant until they boarded the train. They sat at the very back in a wo man booth as to avoid company. After a while Jessica asked what was going on and Hiro looked out the window.  
"When I was fourteen I entered a competition to get into SFIT and won, however whilst I was there demonstrating my invention a man named Professor Callahan started a fire to steal my invention." He looked down  
"My brother… he died in that fire" Jess frowned, she may not have been told about his past, but she was told about Tadashi Hamada. Her heart hurt when she thought of everyone Hiro had lost.  
"I was wreck, my brothers friends tried to help me bit I rejected everyone. I found out however that Callahan had stolen my invention because of Baymax"  
"Who?" she asked. Hiro looked down  
"My brothers' final invention…. A healthcare robot. So, because Callahan stole my invention I decided to get revenge… I turned Baymax into a killer… thankfully my friends stopped him and made me see this isn't what Tadashi would have wanted. So, we formed a superhero group called Big hero 6." He then proceeded to tell her the rest of the story, from Callahan trying to piece together the portal and to Baymax's sacrifice. Jess could feel herself tear up as he carried on, her boyfriend had suffered so much heartache. When he finished she stared at him  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" she asked, her voice quiet. Hiro hung his head  
"When you met me… I wasn't in the best of places, I'd moved through four countries in the space of a year and constantly looked over my shoulder. I just didn't see the point anymore and they you came. This beautiful, amazing girl whose intelligence rivalled my own and… I just didn't want you to see me differently." She nodded and nothing more was said between the two, Hiro wondered where they would go from here. He wondered whether he should have left her at home, she would only be in more danger due to him. It seemed that he had a tendency to hurt the ones he loved. He shook his head and didn't ponder what would happen any longer as they had reached their destination. The airport.


	2. Aunt Cass and questions

It took them close to thirteen hours but when they made it to the Lucky Cat Café Hiro had never been more relived. He jiggled his keys and opened the door, letting both himself and Jess in. He flicked the switch and turned off the alarm. Jess looked around the quaint café and grinned.  
"So this is where you grew up?" she asked. Hiro nodded, and Jess laughed  
"I like it, I still don't understand how you can work in a café all your life and not be able to make a decent cup of coffee though" she quipped. Hiro sighed, this had been an ongoing thing between them. Hiro of course knew how to make coffee, but he made it weaker than Jess usually does.  
"Whatever Jess, just because you have no soul and like it dark." She stuck her tongue out at him  
"I have no soul? Oh, contrair dear, who actually interacts with others like a normal being?" Hiro was about to retort when a voice called Hiro's name Hiro froze.  
"Hey Aunt Cass" his aunt bounded downstairs and pulled Hiro into a hug.  
"Oh Hiro, I have missed you so much!" Hiro said he missed her too and slowly pulled away from her hug before turning to look at Jess.  
"Aunt Cass, this is my girlfriend, Jess" Aunt Cass turned to the girl and examined her as if to find any faults before slowly turning to Hiro.  
"You're right Hiro words don't justify how pretty she is" she said with mirth, Hiro blushed deep red, choking out an aunt Cass in embarrassment. Jess laughed  
"Wow Hiro I didn't think you'd find my beauty so wordless" she then turned to Cass and held out her hand.  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Hamada" she said. Cass ignored the hand and pulled her into a hug  
"Call me Aunt Cass dear, your family now" Jess felt herself tear up slightly and hugged Cass harder, Hiro smiled at them before addressing Aunt Cass.  
"Is it okay if we get all our things upstairs and get some sleep? It's been a long day" Aunt Cass nodded, and Hiro grabbed both their suitcases and began lugging them up the stairs as Aunt Cass yelled out  
"No hanky panky though mister, you may be an adult now but there are some things that an Aunt just doesn't need to hear" the teens both blushed profusely and continued upstairs.

Hiro's room was exactly how he left it, there was still a divider separating his and Tadashi's side of the room, the only difference being that there weren't two beds in the room now. Tadashi's side was more of a tribute to him, holding Baymax and all Tadashi's things. Jess looked at that side fondly  
"You know… I know I clearly don't know about a lot in your life, but I think your brother would be proud of you" Hiro smiled  
"I like to think so…" Hiro then started rummaging through his suitcase for pyjamas and his toothbrush, Jess began doing the same. When they found them, they got changed and climbed into bed, tired from the ling day, Hiro wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.  
"Jess?" he said. She hummed in response  
"I'm sorry about lying to you"  
"We'll talk about It tomorrow" she said, stifling a yawn, Hiro smiled sadly and murmured an okay as they both began to fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning Hiro woke up to find Jess gone, he began to panic thinking that Krei had gotten her as he jumped up and scrabbled into clothing. He ran downstairs, throwing on a jacket only to find his girlfriend in the café with his aunt. The pair were laughing as the served coffee to customers. When they saw him, they waved him over.  
"Hiro, is it true that you used to dress up as Tadashi because you wanted to be like exactly like him?" Jess asked.  
"Yeah and I can't believe you asked Jess out by hiring a mariachi band to sing about how much you love her?" his aunt quipped. Jess grinned at the look of embarrassment Hiro's face.  
"I hate you both" he murmured. Cass ruffled his hair before wandering off to serve a customer. Hiro turned to his girlfriend  
"I can believe you told her that story" She shrugged  
"Could've been worse, could have told her about the first time you met my dad and the fact you were half naked" Hiro smirked.  
"Oh we're doing that are we, why don't I just tell her about the time I found that lovely poem you'd written about me" in response Jess just stuck her tongue out at him. Hiro grinned and kissed her, she wrinkled her nose.  
"You need to brush your teeth" she complained, Hiro frowned  
"Sorry, I kind of panicked and rushed down here." She laughed, Hiro then grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up the stairs. He took her into the living room and told her to sit on the couch, he then ran upstairs and brushed his teeth before running back downstairs. He sat down next to his girlfriend and began fiddling with his hands.  
"I don't like admitting I was wrong, I know these past three days have been a bit of a whirlwind and I know you have a lot of questions and so I just want to answer your questions" he said. She looked at him, his eyes seemed distant, like he wanted to remove himself from the situation. She stared at him, pondering which question to ask first.  
"You told me everything that happened up until you left but you never told me why you left" Hiro looked down and began playing with his fingers, a habit he picked up when he got anxious.  
"When I graduated SFIT Krei offered me a job, I was the only one out of the friends that didn't have a job, a lot of people didn't want to employ a seventeen-year-old, even if he was a genius. So, I accepted and considering all our history it wasn't too bad working for him. I'd been working there six months before I began to realise that something wasn't right so one night I went back after hours… I found Krei on a skype call o Callahan… Callahan was telling him something, but I wasn't sure what, so I went back home, I never realised he knew I was there, he cornered me the next day and said that if I told anyone he would kill my friends, so I didn't say anything. I spent the next two weeks gathering information on him, only before I could go to the police he kidnapped my friends. So, I went to save them and did the only thing I could think off, I faked my death. It could mean my aunt would stop being in danger. It would stop Krei hunting me too" Jess grabbed Hiro's hand as he struggled through his tears.  
"Okay so why have we come back?" she asked. Hiro went onto explain that whilst his friends helped him fake his death they also kept aunt Cass and by default Hiro up to date on anyone hunting for Hiro. It was Honey that let him know Krei and Callahan were after him and Hiro knew they knew about Jess. He could protect himself but to protect her he needed his friends. Jess frowned  
"I don't know how to feel Hiro, I love you and when we started dating I made a promise to stand by you but this… this is something I couldn't even believe to comprehend… you've lied to me and took me away from everything I've ever known." Hiro just nodded, he knew what was going to happen, she was going to break up with him and he would deserve it, he had lied to her, something no one in a loving relationship should do. Instead though she surprised him.  
"It's going to take me a while to get over it, I won't lie but I can understand why you kept this from me and with complete honest I think I can forgive you" Hiro nodded profusely  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you I love you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
